Love & Obesession
by Jenni Saba
Summary: She. That pink-haired goddess. She was only love and his only obession. rated to be safe. Is Now A Two-Shot
1. His Love & Only Obsession

**IMPROTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS FICTION – THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT, EXPLICT LANGUAGE, AND GORE IN THIS STORY. NOT FOR READERS UNDER 15. THANK YOU. **

**GUIDE:**

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_Sakura's dialogue/descrition_

_Flashback_

* * *

_She. _

_His love and only obsession. _

It was she that was the constantly on his mind.

_Her laughter, her sweet voice saying his name._

Her saw her all the time, too.

_Her beautiful jade eyes and pink hair._

His team didn't know it, but she was with him all the time. At night when he lies down to go to sleep, she appears before him, a small smile one her face, snuggling into his toned and defended chest.

_**Perhaps I'm just insane.**_

But there were times when she gets scared and leaves him, mostly when Suigestsu and Karin argue and Juggo goes nuts. That makes him angry, when she leaves. Very angry…

_Suigetsu and Karin were arguing again, but he tried his best to tune them out and focus on his pink haired goddess. She seemed afraid, and looked like she was going to leave him. But he couldn't let that happen…no, not at all. It was completely unacceptable. _

_But, she ended up leaving anyway. _

_That made him angry. He looked up at his team mates, pure murder in his eyes, and snarled savagely. _

_They looked at him, startled by the noise he uttered._

"_Sasuke, are you okay?" Karin asked him, her voice full of worry. "Why'd you do that? You scared me!"_

I don't like that look in his eyes…_, Suigestu thought._

_He was silent for a moment, but, suddenly, Karin went flying about 7ft. away from him._

_Suigetsu and Juggo look at him, shocked at his actions. He stood up, a dangerous aura radiating from him. _

"_Hey, are you okay? You seem…angry…all of a sudden."_

_Her voice was gone, her beauty was gone…_

_Sakura__**, **_**His Sakura**_, was gone._

_He wanted to kill, or, at the very least, hurt someone. _

"_My…Sakura…" he muttered softly._

_Karin stood up, clutching her stomach. "Sasuke…are you sure you're okay?" she asked, obvious fear in her voice._

_He left them there, and went to a clearling. _

_In that clearing, he found a lone Sakura tree, standing there all by itself._

_Thoughts of her plagued his mind and just embraced them. He took them all in. _

_Every last one of them._

Back when he was with Orochimaru, he constantly rejected any thoughts of her. By the time he had been there for a year, he had to constantly push any thoughts of her away.

_**Why can't I stop? Why am I thinking these things? **_

He was scared and confused. One night, he was trying to sleep, but then, he heard her voice.

"Sasuke, I love you so much! Please stay! I can give you happiness!"

"No…," he pleaded, "Go away…get out of my head…"

And that night, for the first time in a long time, Uchiha Sasuke cried. Why wouldn't she just go away and stop bothering him?

"Get out of my head! Go away…!" he pleaded her.

Eventually, Orochimaru had Kabuto give him medicine that made her go away.

He took one everyday, but by the evening, it had weakened and she came back.

He killed Orochimaru because he had no more to teach him and he finally began to listen to her cries.

After he made that vow on Itachi's grave to destroy the Leaf, his dreams of her became more lustful. He dreamed of doing things to her like no other man would.

Finally, one night he caved. He went to Leaf and took his cherry blossom and brought her to the hideout and made sweet love to her.

It felt so…invigorating.

He decided to keep her for a little while longer, but only a few more days.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Months turned into a whole year.

One night she told him two words he always wanted her to say to him, but never under the circumstances there were.

_I'm pregnant._

She was going to have his child.

He just smiled and kissed her. Kissed her with the passion and love and everything else he felt for her.

He looked at her afterwards and said three words not only to her, but to his whole world.

"I love you."


	2. True Love Conquers All

**IMPROTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS FICTION – THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT, EXPLICT LANGUAGE, AND GORE IN THIS STORY. NOT FOR READERS UNDER 15. THANK YOU. **

**GUIDE:**

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_Flashback_

* * *

"I love you."

She looked at him, a mix of pure shock and confusion on her face. "W-What?"

"I said…I love you."

"I-I…"

She didn't get to speak, because he shushed her with a kiss.

**I will make you my bride…**

She gave in to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sasuke…kun…"

He parted from her, pressing his forehead up on hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, in complete bliss. Then, Sasuke broke the peaceful silence.

"Marry me." He spoke with no hesitation.

She looked up, complete shocked. "W-What?"

"Marry me, Sakura. I…want to be with you forever…"

She looked at him, tears of happiness blurring her vision. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Sasuke!"

**Thank you…so much…my dear…**

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke appeared behind her. "Sakura…" His bit his lower lip. Should he tell her? Should he say the words 'I love you'? __His mind said no, but his heart, the very same heart she had brought back to life, said yes. _

"…_Thank you for everything."_

_He immediately cussed himself inwardly. He was going to confess, wasn't he? _

_Then, he hit a nerve on the back of her neck causing her to be knocked unconscious._

"_Sasuke…kun…" She whispered his name one last time before falling into darkness. _

_He caught her as she fell, holding her gently._

_He placed her on a near-by bench, and turned to leave. He began to walk away, but he couldn't help himself. _

_He ran back to her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to her. "Please…forgive me…"_

_He kissed her on the lips lightly, as not to wake her up. _

_(End Flashback)_

**Three months later…**

The door of the chapel opened and she walked through_, _her dress following her. Looking ahead, she saw Naruto, Kakashi and her soon-to-be husband, Sasuke. She smiled. This was the best day of her life. She knew now that it was worth all of that pain and sorrow that she had to suffer. But that was the past. She knew her fate, her destiny.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the marriage of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

This is it. This is the moment he's been waiting for his entire life.

**Finally, we can be together. I devote the rest of my life to you…**

"Sakura, do you take Sasuke to be your husband?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes…I do."

"Sasuke…" he griped her hands tighter. "…do you take Sakura to be your wife?"

He smiled a genuine smile. "Of course I do."

"Well, by the power invested in me, as the sixth hokage of this village, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, he did.

**The End.**

* * *

***Sigh* Yet another two-shot complete. Man oh man. I liked this one. Yay!**

**If you want the honeymoon, just ask. I'd be MORE than happy to write a lemon. *Anime sweat-drop* and yes, I know you all were shocked at the ending of the last chapter of The Princess & the Samurai. I got the idea and thought, aw, what the hell?**

**Okay, I'm ranting now. **

**Bye!**

**-JENNI SABA**


End file.
